hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Site
An airplane from the world of man recently crashed in the Square, causing a stir. There were many City artifacts on-board, as well as locked compartments. Neither the townspeople nor the werewolves could penetrate the plane. But tonight something made the monsters drag it to a new place. What guided them? An old mystery is getting a new development. - Event Description *After two plays you should be able to unlock the secret items mode which allows you to find Sun Keys *Upon reaching Rank II the snowmen that came with the Christmas Event, have returned! They hand out Token's (a required number are needed to enter the location), token's to use the Magical Items, coins, energy, and keys! Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Crash Site. These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 January event. Hidden Items Apple * On stone bench, leftmost side * On other shore. You can see it between the plane and the left column * On the left side of the first step Beetle * On purple flowers, bottom right * On the basket by the bench (engraved) * On the left flare in the basket * On bottom step - green Bell * In front of chest to the right * Top of lantern on stone bench * Left foreground Bird * On right side perching on ball in the purple flowers * On right propeller. Blends in. * Flying in the sky on left side Birdcage * Sitting on table under the pavilion * Under propeller on plane hard to see * On the ground in front of the bench * Base of left column * Behind the top left wing of the angel Boomerang * On elbow of statue * On left pillar (beside table) Castle * Far background * Beside the chest on the right side Clock * Dragon * On the left wing of the plane (blends in, hard to see) * In the sky above plane * On angel's left shoulder * As part of the base of table in pavilion Dreamcatcher * Behind top of Angel wing * Hanging at the top of the vines on the right * Around the propeller * Around bottom of vines to the right * Left plane engine Fan * Sky just above left wing of plane * To the right of basket, behind mining pick, waters edge * At bottom of birdbath partly folded * At the very bottom of purple flowers on right partly folded * At the left of the left column in the sky, above the first buildings * Near the water, just sitting on the rocks Flask * Just to the right of the top of the left pillar * Bottom right of bird bath * As the left wheel on the plane Globe * Sitting on table under the pavilion * On stone bench, left side * Sitting beside stone chest Grape * Left side above and between the 2 propellers, looks like grape vine leaves with grapes Gun * Middle foreground closer to the stone bench * Vertical, left side in front of bench * On the planes left windshield (shape matches the frame) Helmet * Right foreground, in front of stone steps * Directly in front of the stone bench to the right Hourglass * Sitting on stone bench to the left * Center of starboard propellor. Lightning * On right side of chest Letter * On face on middle step * Under the right arm of the angel statue Mummy * On opposite shore waving * On left side of concrete bench on the ground * Standing on table on porch, blends in with blue background * At the bottom of the left angel's wing Pipe * On 2nd step close to the vines * Left edge of clock in center. * On the up/down propeller on the right engine * Helix of the right airplane Pitcher * Beside the chest to the right * On stone bench to the right Radio * On small table under the pavilion * In front of basket of tools Rainbow * Along edge of cloud left center * On edge of bird bath * To the left of the left pillar * Circling the sundial in the center * In the climbing plant, top RH corner * On the curve of the treasure chest lid Rifle * Leaning against the right column on porch * In front of the bench lying on the left side of the jewels - blends in Rosary * On flowers just below torch on left column * On top of beads on the stone bench * Far right middle on short post below finial Scroll * First step on the left side * In basket of tools in front of the bench * Wrapped around the bottom blade of the plane's propeller left side * 2nd step right side, barely visible Shell * Front left corner of chest Ship * At base of bird bath (bottom left of screen) * Under the left plane wing Snake * Beside the chest on the left side * In front of basket of tools on the left side * On top of left plane wing Category:Event Locations Sun Key